


A Date?

by FairyNiamh



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Dates, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Aziraphale, bless his heart, tries.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	A Date?

Aziraphale looked around the busy shopping center, clearly searching for someone or something. Clearly, Crowley neither knew nor cared at this moment. The only thing he wanted was something more interesting than... this. He strongly disliked doing nothing; when he could be causing a spot of mischief. 

"You'll do!" the angel declared as he grabbed his friend.

The demon sniffled and pulled his arm free. "I do a great many things, but never without having a clue as to what I am doing. You don't jump from an aeroplane without a parachute. Do you remember how long it took you to heal from that particular stunt?"

"I only attempted that, because you swore the plane was crash landing. Thank heavens the plane was at least landing and my fall had been a mere 0.009 kilometer. Still, I need your help. There is no one else I can ask," the angel whispered harshly.

Crowley arched his brow and cocked his head to the side, obviously more interested than he's playing at. "Still, I won't jump without knowledge."

"What?" the ever-confused angel questioned. 

The demon sighed at his friend's thick-skulled response. "What do you want of me?"

"Right, I have made a reservation for two. Would you be interested in a quiet dinner date with me?" Aziraphale asked nervously.

"Maybe. Where is the reservation at? Last time we tried this; you took me to that Heaven's Gate restaurant," Crowley reminded him with a wrinkle in his nose. 

"You said you enjoyed the food," the blond whined.

"The food was acceptable. The ambience and decor left a bad taste in my mouth," he explained dryly.

"I have already apologized to you for that. This year, I thought we might try Hell's Kitchen," Aziraphale explained, excited to see his friend's reaction.

"Is that the place where... where what's his name is the head chef?" he asked honestly.

"Gordon Ramsay and yes," came the excited declaration. 

"Fine, I'll go. I love it when he screams at his help or throws a tantrum. Well, even if we don't get to eat, I'll at least be entertained," Crowley reasoned with a smile.

Aziraphale nodded and made note to check out the surrounding restaurants. As much as he loved his demon, he was hell to deal with when he was hungry and there was only so much that he was willing to tolerate. 

-fin-


End file.
